The Right to Mourn
by Lexen
Summary: Kingsley and Percy say goodbye to someone very special.


**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. J.K. Rowling created it all, and no money is being made from this work of fan fiction.**

**AN****: I have no beta, and all mistakes are mine. This is an entry for the "Different Genres" competition in the "Tragedy and Angst" category on HPFC. It is post-DH and AU in that it establishes a marriage between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. I may have altered or created canon in my portrayal of Kingsley's mother. This story is also sad, and if you have lost someone recently, you might want to reconsider reading it.**

In a private suite in St. Mungo's, the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and Senior Undersecretary Percy Weasley kept watch by a quiet bedside. A limp, frail, dark hand rested in Kingsley's. He had not let it go for hours. Percy held Kingsley's other hand.

"It won't be long now. They said…they said Mum is in no pain." Kingsley had been repeating the words over and over again for the past hour, as if to assure himself that they were true. And once again, Percy reassured him.

"Yes, she's in no pain, Kingsley. None at all. The healers assured us of that. They've done everything they could to make her comfortable. It will be easy for her, as easy as falling asleep and waking beyond the Veil."

"Do you think she'll meet Fred over there?" he wondered.

Percy's smile was bittersweet. "I don't doubt it. I'm sure that she will see to whipping my prankster brother into shape. She never had any patience for pranks, as you well know." His smile faded, but the amusement in his eyes remained as he glanced at his husband.

"That was exactly the reason that George had to teach me to tolerate them because Mum didn't let me get away with anything growing up! How your mother managed your brothers is beyond me. But they'll be so many others for her to meet too: Sirius, Amelia, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Albus…and Dad." Kingsley stumbled a little over the last name. His father had died when he was still a child, and his mother had raised him alone. Kingsley never spoke of his father much, but Percy knew that the memories he had of him were good ones.

Percy squeezed his husband's hand. "She will not lack for company, and they won't be able to do anything but love her. Just as I couldn't."

Kingsley sighed. "Even her son-in-law loves her! She is quite a woman, my mother."

Softly, Percy added, "And she had quite a son."

"I hope so." Uncertain brown eyes met Percy's blue ones.

Percy squeezed Kingsley's hand again. "I know so."

Time passed.

"Percy? Her heartbeat is slowing. Her breathing…oh, Mum!"

The lurking healer was at their side immediately, casting diagnostic spells and canceling monitoring charms.

Apologetically, the healer said, "I'm sorry, Minister Shacklebolt. She's gone."

Before Kingsley could attempt to pull himself together to address the healer, Percy intervened.

"Yes, we can see that. Now, you will leave us alone. And you will see to it that the various government functionaries and press waiting in the hallway leave us in peace."

"But Sir, there are things that must be taken care of!"

The wand in his face made the healer reconsider. "You will do as I have said, or you will find out exactly what I learned from the Death Eaters during my time under Thicknesse! I don't think you'll find it a very pleasant experience! Now, are we in agreement?"

A hasty nod preceded the healer as he fled the room. Percy cast locking and silencing charms before he set his wand aside and wrapped his arms around his husband.

"Is he gone?" Kingsley's voice which was normally so calm and cultured was shaking.

"Yes. No one will bother us." He rubbed his husband's tense shoulders. "It's alright, Kingsley. I'm here. No one but me will ever know. Let go."

Still, Kingsley fought the tears.

"Merlin, Kingsley, how many times have you held me when I wept? She was your mother, the last member of your family. You have the right to mourn her!"

The Minister of Magic shook his head. He could be every bit as stubborn as Percy sometimes.

Percy stood, urging his husband to stand with him. Gently, insistently, he clasped Kingsley's larger hand in his and guided it to Kingsley's mother's peaceful face. His pale hand led the darker one in closing the beloved brown eyes.

A great, broken sobbing shattered the silence. Kingsley fell, but Percy caught him and wrapped him in arms every bit as strong as Kingsley's own.

Safe in his husband's embrace in a heap on the floor, the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt wept.


End file.
